


Une semaine parmi tant d'autres

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Jounal intime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert tient un journal pendant qu'il vit chez Ivan à qui il est bien décidé à pourrir la vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une semaine parmi tant d'autres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.
> 
> Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne et France/Francis + quelques guests.
> 
> Genre: humour? Pas vraiment de romance.
> 
> Rating: T pour le langage

* * *

**_Lundi_ **

* * *

**8H00**

On est lundi, c'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence. J'espère que celle-ci sera normale. Aussi comme les autres que peut l'être 7 jours dans une vie de nation. Bref je viens de me lever et j'entends déjà un hurlement à l'autre bout de la maison. Je crois que c'est Toris...ça a été lui la victime cette fois? Tant que c'est pas moi...

Bon pas de russe dans mon lit aujourd'hui. Aurait-il renoncé à venir squatter ma chambre pour  _''vérifier que je ne fugue pas pendant la nuit_ '' selon ses mots? Parce que une fois sur deux Natalya se pointe à son tour et tente de me poignarder. Heureusement je ne dors plus depuis que les bras d'Ivan m'enlacent donc je peux l'éviter, elle plante son arme dans le matelas et l'éventre, son frère se réveille et pousse un cri, et s'enfuit pendant que la folle me poursuit dans la maison. Bon ce n'est pas toutes les nuits...il y a des fois où elle ne vient pas. Là je finis par m'endormir, tant bien que mal.

Sauf qu'il me réveille d'un baiser.

Y a mieux comme réveil quand même.

Bon je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne trouve jamais ce journal. Je le cache sous une planche branlante du plancher. Bon je crois que c'est moi qui suis de corvée de petit-déjeuner. Faut que j'y aille.

**10H00**

Sérieux ce type est un grand malade. Pendant que je préparais des crêpes (oui monsieur en veut) il est arrivé et m'a enlacé par derrière, me mordant la nuque. La galette que je jetais en l'air est retombée sur sa tête. J'ai entendu un kolkolkol qui m'a glacé le sang. Je lui ai crié que c'était de sa faute à m'agresser pendant que je cuisinais. Il a juste ri et m'a embrasser.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a retenu de lui coller un coup de poêle au juste?

Les autres sont arrivés et ce sont des ventres...j'ai trimé je ne sais combien de temps. J'ai du faire exprès d'en rater pour en avoir une part (parce que personne ne désirait manger des ratages). Feliks a fait une remarque sur mon tablier rose... enfoiré. Et a fait rire les trois zozos. Bizarrement Ivan est beaucoup plus permissif quand ça concerne le polonais. Y a du favoritisme là-dedans. Pas juste!

Raivis a finit le lait...le sale petit fourbe. MON LAIT!

Avec quoi je vais nourrir Gilbird maintenant? Il a eu de ma mie de pain rassis toute seule! Mon pauvre petit oiseau! Ce n'est pas du tout génial!

Et ce nabot ose dire qu'il est mon sempaï! J'ai une subite de le balancer en pyjama dans le jardin pendant la nuit. Ou tout nu. Juste pour rire. Il ne peut pas mourir de froid non? J'aimerais bien voir son teint bleu le lendemain matin.

_Mauvaise idée._

_Ivan m'en voudrait._

Je pourrais aussi l'attacher par des menottes à Natalya pendant qu'elle dort? Il pleurerait comme un bébé et elle se défoulerait sur lui.

Problème: je n'ai pas de menottes! Et je n'ai pas d'idées pour attirer le minus près de la dingue pendant le sommeil de celle-ci. Et elle saurait que c'est moi. Je tient à ma peau..même si je suis immortel.

Je pourrais l'enfermer dans un placard avec Feliks pendant quelques heures...entendre parler de robes, de maquillages et de poneys pendant un moment devrait le calmer.

Bonne idée.

**11H15**

Toris ose me snober. Il travaille sans m'accorder une seule minute d'attention. Il se prend pour qui au juste ce crétin?

J'ai renversé du café sur ses feuilles.

Il a poussé un joli cri. Et m'a insulté! On a commencé à se taper dessus.

Russie est venu voir ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu le massacre il a fait ''kolkolkol'' et nous a collé tous les deux au ménage. En tenue de servante. SERIEUSEMENT! Et il était assis à nous regarder en buvant un verre de vodka. Toris semblait blasé. Totalement. COMMENT POUVAIT-IL ÊTRE SI CALME AVEC UNE JUPE AUSSI COURTE?

Ivan m'a mit la main aux fesses.

Quelle horreur.

Le lituanien était mort de rire...enfin son visage était impassible mais je vous jure qu'il se foutait de moi.

Je me vengerais!

**11H55**

La matinée n'est pas finie. Et vous savez quoi? Ivan peut aller se faire foutre! Je me casse pour faire un tour.

**12H15**

La ville était un peu triste. En même temps il neigeait. Donc forcement. Pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues. C'est bientôt Noël et je ne participe pas à l'allégresse générale. Pourquoi je me réjouirais de passer les fêtes avec des gens que je n'apprécie que moyennement? Hongrie passe encore mais les autres.

_Feliks qui me fiche de moi._

_Toris qui me snobe et me prend de haut._

_Raivis qui se réjouit que je sois la cible de Ivan._

_Eduart qui me snobe aussi._

_Natalya qui tente de m'étriper._

_Ivan qui tente d'abuser de moi tout les deux jours?_

Et je dois passer les fêtes avec ce groupe. Ho joie. Et si j'envoyais un message à West avec l'aide de Gilbird? Non. Mauvaise idée. Ivan a prévenu qu'on cuisinerait son oiseau impressionnant si j'osais m'en servir pour communiquer.

_Bref._

Je me sens rebelle aujourd'hui. Je vais peindre les murs de la maison comme un voyou juste pour faire chier l'autre tyran!

Parce que je suis génial!

**15H00**

Il a pas apprécié.

Faut dire que personne n'aimerait avoir ce genre de chose dessiner sur son mur.

La tête qu'il a fait était très amusant cependant, ça en valait la peine, juste pour ça!

Et est venue la punition...parce qu'il a tout de suite comprit que c'était ma faute.

J'ai du tout nettoyer sous la neige. L'eau a gelée plusieurs fois, je devrais aller en rechercher régulièrement. L'éponge gelait aussi.

J'ai les mains gercées et bleues. Je peux à peine écrire...c't'un vrai torchon ce que je note là!

Ukraine est venu, m'a serrée contre elle, m'a dit d'arrêter de provoquer Ivan et m'a donné une tasse de chocolat chaude.

Elle est plutôt sympa.

Sont pas tous des crétins finalement.

Je suis tellement génial que j'attire la pitié des jolies filles et j'ai pu loucher sur sa poitrine hinhinhin...

Minute c'est pas du tout awesome ça!

SheiBe.

**15H30**

Ivan est venu.

Il voulait un câlin.

Ses étreintes à broyer les os d'un ours, je les retiens.

J'ai entendu quelque chose craquer!

J'ai déjà assez de mal à me remettre et mes mains me font toujours mal.

Il veut donc que je remplisse des papiers...

Je le hais.

J'ai faim en plus. Et il le sait. Il a ri quand mon estomac à gargouiller. J'ai en envie de déchirer son écharpe...mais ça serait signer mon arrêt de mort je crois.

...Et il est un pro en torture, c'est un sadique refoulé.

Vous avez jamais vu sa cave je crois!

J'ai plus qu'à ne plus penser à la nourriture.

J'irais voler un truc dans le placard.

**19H00**

J'ai rempli les papiers mais j'avais vraiment trop mal à la main gauche. J'ai du écrire de la droite et le résultat est pas terrible. Parce que la main droite aussi a souffert du gel.

Pas que je suis pas habitué à écrire de cette main hein! Je suis ambidextre après tout! Et je suis trop parfait pour ne pas l'être donc j'ai appris.

….même si on m'a un peu forcé je l'admet.

Les humains étaient stupides à l'époque...juste un peu.

Ivan a regardé les papiers et a kolkoler. Il a dit que c'était du travail de cochon. Je lui ai répliqué que s'il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même et qu'il aurait du réfléchir à deux fois avant de donner du travail à faire à un gars aux mains gêlées.

Il m'a cogné l'enfoiré.

J'ai perdu une dent.

Bon elle va repousser mais quand même, ça fait mal et ça pisse le sang! Sans parler du fait que j'ai mal. Et que j'ai sans doute un magnifique hématome également.

On va encore me regarder de travers.

Je le déteste réellement.

Feliks qui s'occupe du repas m'a apporté de la soupe en disant qu'avec l'état de ma mâchoire je ne devais pas manger solide.

_Connard!_

J'ai vraiment faim maintenant!

Dès que j'ai moins mal je vais voler dans le placard un truc!

Je suis tellement génial que personne ne me verra!

**23H00**

Mission réussie!

J'ai un mal de chien à la mâchoire mais je mange quand même!

* * *

**Mardi**

* * *

**10H00**

J'ai entendu gratter à la porte pendant la nuit. Il y a grosses traces de griffures dans le bois, avec du sang aussi. J'ai des frissons rien qu'à y repenser.

Natalya a du passer.

Un jour, elle va briser la porte!

J'étais pas de corvée de bouffe ce matin, j'ai pu mettre les pieds sous la table et regarder trimer les autres. Et se remplir la panse pendant qu'ils travaillaient!

C'était Toris qui trimait cette fois, et il le fait vite et bien. On voit qu'il a l'habitude d'être servile.

Je lui ai mis la main aux fesses juste pour le surprendre!

Il en a lâcher le plat...sur la table.

Rien de renverser heureusement!

Et il m'a collé une baffe!

Il va me le payer!

**11H30**

Ivan aime me faire trimer comme un larbin. Donc il m'a fait faire le ménage. Je suis beaucoup trop génial pour m'abaisser à des tâches de subalterne. Et les autres faisaient leurs tâches en discutant en eux et en riant. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être mis à l'écart.

J'ai enfermé Feliks et Toris dans le placard à balais.

J'ai entendu le châtain qui pleurait de peur parce que Ivan ne serait pas content qu'ils soient dans cette situation.

Je m'en fiche totalement!

Le blond lui semblait trouver ça amusant...il a même proposé d'en profiter pour faire autre chose.

Je le savais pas si débauché...

….quoique.

**13H00**

Sérieusement.

Ivan a demandé où étaient Toris et Feliks. Une aura sombre l'entourait. Il pensait qu'ils avaient refusé de venir manger ''en famille''. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire. Natalya disait que son frère n'avait pas besoin d'eux parce qu'elle était là. Katshuya a pleuré en disant qu'ils avaient peut-être des problèmes. Raivis a tremblé comme une feuille, craignant une punition pour son frère et Eduart m'a regardé avec suspicion. J'aime pas les regard suspicieux. Surtout quand il remonte ses lunettes comme ça, il se prend pour qui au juste?

Elizaveta m'a soupçonné...mais totalement quoi, elle m'a flanqué un coup de pied dans le genou en me lançant un regard noir de chez noir. J'ai glapit de douleur et forcement Russia m'a entendu et m'a demandé en kolkolant si je savais quelque chose.

Moi?

Non.

J'ai fait un sourire angélique et je lui ai dit «Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, et cette affirmation est aussi véritable que l'amour de tes sœurs pour toi!»

Il a frissonné.

Je suis génial.

**15H00**

On les a sortis du placard.

Toris semble traumatisé. Feliks lui semble très amusé.

Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

Après tout qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans un placard à balais pendant des heures...à part parler? Non je ne suis pas naïf ou quoique ce soit.

Je sais parfaitement ce que Feliks a fait!

Et on dit que je suis pervers?

**19H00**

Après mes tâches habituelles, j'ai bu un verre avec Feliks pendant que Ivan était parti parler avec son boss.

La vodka ça arrache!

Mon cher ami (notez l'ironie) m'a lancé un défi: Danser une polka sur la table de la salle à manger, devant Ivan.

Il m'a cherché vous êtes bien d'accord?

Je l'ai mis au défi de paraître dans une robe d'Ukraine pendant tout le repas (je suis pas salaud au point de lui dire de piquer une robe à Natalya. Vous voyez je suis gentil en fait!)

**22H30**

Enterrez-moi.

Tout de suite.

Je veux disparaître dans un trou et ne plus en sortir.

J'ai dansé la polka...devant Ivan...qui en a oublié de boire sa vodka. Natalya lui a demandé si mon offense devait être puni d'écorchement. Il a dit que non.

Tout le monde gloussait autour de moi et notre cher boss me fixait avec un air de loup affamé. Pourquoi moi? Hein pourquoi?

Sauf que Feliks est arrivé dans une robe, avec une fausse poitrine.

ET LA TOUT DE SUITE TOUT LE MONDE S'EST INQUIETE POUR LUI! Eduart était tout pâle, Elizaveta...bavait (je veux rien savoir), Raivis tremblait, Natalya en avait la bouche ouverte et Ukraine riait. D'accord. Ivan en est resté bouche-bée. Puis il a sourit et a ordonné à Feliks de danser le french cancan dans cette tenue.

…..Je veux oublier!

Ce type n'a aucune honte!

Et Ivan s'amuse bien avec lui en plus.

Mais c'est moi qu'il a regardé tout le temps du repas. J'aime pas qu'on me fixe avec un air de loup affamé. Vraiment pas.

* * *

_**Mercredi** _

* * *

**23H59**

Cette journée aurait du être parfaite.

Elle aurait du.

Déjà Ivan est venue tard hier soir en disant que son lit était trop froid, et il s'est incrusté dans le mien en jouant les moules à leur rocher.

J'AVAIS SUPER MAL AU DERRIERE CE MATIN!

Ce sale pervers, cet obsédé! Il peut pas aller pourrir la nuit d'un autre?

….un autre que Elizaveta bien entendu.

Bref tout le monde était debout tôt ce matin...Réunion en Allemagne. Ivan nous emmène tous.

Donc on est arrivé à Berlin. C'était pas trop loin heureusement.

Ça fait du bien d'être de retour dans son pays, je sentais à nouveau mon peuple, mes racines, la vie autour de moi. J'étais heureux. Ivan m'a traîné dans le bâtiment parce que je n'avançais pas.

Bâtard!

J'ai vu Ludwig! J'ai ignoré mon geôlier et j'ai sauté au cou de mon bruder. Un câlin made in Ex-Prusse. Y a rien de mieux. Et puis West a eu une poussière dans l'œil...je sais pas qui fait le ménage ici mais c'est pas bien fait.

Bref Ivan m'a laissé avec mon frère. (Dois-je m'attendre à devoir payer cet accès de bonté?)

Il est pas trop chiant finalement. J'ai pu parler avec Ludwig, de notre pays, et un peu avoir des nouvelles de l'ouest. Et de l'Europe.

Francis et Arthur sont toujours ensemble et l'anglais est jaloux du duo franco-allemand et les stalke tout le temps pour être certain qu'il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Ce type est d'une possessivité à faire peur! Bref il a rien à craindre parce que quand j'ai demandé à West comment était sa relation avec le petit Féliciano il a rougit comme une tomate. Ensuite si j'ai bien compris Espagne aimerais avoir de mes nouvelles et harcèle mon frère pour ça. Est-ce qu'il a conclut avec Belgique ou Pays-Bas? Bonne question. Roderich déprime sans sa femme...je m'en fiche de lui mais mon frère semble penser que c'est important. Et apparemment Feliciano aussi le réconforte.

Bref il a fallut aller en réunion et couper court à nos retrouvailles.

Je suis l'Allemagne de l'Est mais c'est Ivan qui a discuté avec mon frère, moi j'ai juste servi de décoration. J'en ai profité pour écrire des lettres que je ferais passer en douce par Ludwig à mes potes. Le gros nounours n'a rien vu...Je suis génial...

* * *

_Francis,_

_Comment vas-tu?_

_Si une de tes régions lit ceci, elle en feras sans doute des confettis alors lit vite et avant de rentrer chez toi! Que tu puisse lire mes géniales paroles avant que tout cela ne finisse dans le feu. D'ailleurs range la dans un tiroir qui ferme à clé. Mes écrits sont trop impressionnants pour être brûler! Hahaha! Et tu vas avoir l'honneur de me lire, savoure bien parce qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un moment. Déjà que passer cela en douce à West va être difficile..._

_Comment dire...je suis désolé. Voilà. Tu es content? Je culpabilise, je fais des cauchemars, je me réveille parfois en pleurant. Je vois des visages qui me demandent ce qu'ils ont fait de mal..._

_Je sais que cela est peu, très peu et que ça ne suffira jamais à réparer les tords que je t'ai causé. Que j'ai causé à tes régions aussi. Ils doivent s'entraîner à me maudire avec des poupée vaudous à mon effigie. J'ai parfois des douleurs inexplicables. Dis à ton breton d'arrêter tout de suite! Je sais que c'est lui! Ou c'est ton chéri...et dans ce cas, je m'inquiète parce que je risque de finir eunuque._

_Bref...Je sais que tu as été le seul à pleurer lors de l'annonce de ma dissolution, tu pensais que j'allais mourir et disparaître. Comme les anciens. Finalement ce n'est pas arrivé. Je ne sais par quel miracle, je suis devenu l'est de l'Allemagne, l'amour de son frère était plus fort que tout._

_J'espère que tu es jaloux, car tu ne connaîtras jamais çà!_

_Tu m'as laissé être emmené par Ivan. C'était ça ou me voir disparaître je suppose. Je parie que les deux anglophones voulaient me fusiller pour faire bonne mesure. Tu as du les convaincre de me laisser vivre et de me donner à Russie. C'était chic de ta part...tu ne voulais pas que je meurs, je suis flatté. Tu ne peux te passer de mon géniallisime personne! Et je suis trop bon pour me laisser faire par ce sadique!_

_Ça va. Je suppose que tout va bien vu ma situation._

_Je ne me bats pas tous les jours avec lui au moins. Et il ne me punit plus aussi souvent. Il aime m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme un gosse, me faire porter des tenues de servantes, des oreilles de lapin, m'enchaîner, et me faire récurer le sol. Tout va bien! Je me venge t'en fais pas!_

_Sinon et toi? Tout vas bien avec ton buveur de thé?Il ne te fais pas pleurer j'espère! Il est tombé bien bas l'anglais à devenir le petit chien de son ex-colonie! Pathétique!_

_Mais j'y pense, avec qui tu picole si je ne suis plus là? Avec le rouquin en jupette? Traître!_

_Ça doit pas plaire à ton rosbif..._

… _.ou alors c'est avec lui que tu bois..._

_Bref...Joyeux Noël. J'aurais aimé trinquer avec toi mais l'autre dingue me laissera pas faire. Je peux pas te faire de cadeau, il me laisse aucune pièce entre les mains..Il me traite comme un gosse quand il ne me...non rien oublie._

_Bon ben passe de bonne fête avec ton robsif. Laisse-le un peu dominer de temps en temps au lit parce que vu sa personnalité, il en a sûrement besoin! Il risque de virer sm sinon..._

_Et dooonnnccc...le plus important: dis à ton breton d'arrêter les poupée vaudous...j'ai des douleurs inexplicable dans les régions vitales! (Ou alors c'est ton anglais...dis lui d'arrêter aussi!)_

_N'en fais pas, je tiens le coup parce que je suis awesome!_

_Gilbert._

* * *

_Antonio,_

_Comme dire...tu me manque vieux. Nos délires avec Francis me manque. Nos beuveries aussi. C'est pas que je ne peux pas boire là où je suis mais...disons que le seul partenaire de boisson que j'ai est un type qui n'attend qu'une chose: me sauter dessus. Sans rire. Et il fait mal ce salaud! Je peux plus m'asseoir pendant 24 heures sans avoir mal après..._

_Il adore me punir aussi._

_Il a un trip avec les chaînes, les menottes et les fouets..._

_Ne le dis pas à Francis, il va angoisser. Et encore moins à l'américain, ne jetons pas d'huile sur le feu au cœur d'un contexte de tension. Il serait capable de faire une connerie ce sale gamin..._

_Comment vont les deux italiens?_

_Ton petit Lovino s'est-il trouvé quelqu'un? Tu ne le stalke pas pendant ses rendez-vous j'espère? Ne joue pas les grands frères trop protecteurs quand même...parce que s'il te surprend, tu vas avoir une voix plus aiguë pendant un moment. Il cogne fort à cet endroit...JE T'ASSURE QU'UN KICK MADE IN ROMANO DANS LES BURNES CA FAIT MAL! Ce sale môme m'en a flanqué un à la défaite. Sous prétexte que j'étais un bâtard. Il était trop trouillard pour cogner mon frère je crois._

_Bref...Je me demande comment ça se passe entre West et le petit Feliciano. Mon frangin refuse s'en parler et devient tout rouge. Il a pas intérêt à être dessous! J'espère que tu auras des infos croustillantes quand je sortirais d'ici. Elizaveta aimerait savoir elle aussi, on a fait un pari sur qui est au dessus._

_Et toi? Je me souviens plus si t'es avec la belge ou le fumeur. Celui-ci m'a cassé la gueule à la fin de la guerre, profitant que Arthur regardait tout à fait distraitement ailleurs (selon ses mots...quel bâtard). Sérieusement. Pour l'honneur de sa précieuse sœur selon lui. Et il tape fort! C'est pas comme si je l'avais pas mérité mais bon..._

_Et passons sur le fait que une des régions de Francis fait mumuse avec des poupées vaudou (NON JE NE SUIS PAS PARANO)..._

_Je suis trop génial pour en vouloir à quelqu'un de toute façon...tout comme je suis trop génial pour me laisser faire par le sadique. Tout va bien!_

_Elizaveta aussi va bien. Son Rody chéri lui manque par contre...normal tu vas me dire. Et elle me frappe quand j'attire des problèmes aux autres...aucun sens de l'humour cette fille! Et elle complote contre moi avec Feliks...quelle traîtresse!_

_Vivement que ce mur tombe qu'on puisse aller se saouler la gueule ensemble, prendre une cuite tout les trois. Et enquiquiner toutes les nations aussi._

_Notre trio sera reformé un jour Tonio._

_Sois patient._

_Gilbert._

* * *

Oui je cache des choses à Francis. Mais il est sensible, il ne faut pas lui dire la vérité. Et puis si j'apprends que l'autre rosbif l'a fait pleurer, je m'échappe de chez Ivan, je fais le mur et je fais casser la gueule à ce crétin! Comment ça c'est impossible? Bien sûr que je peux.

….Je le ferais pas pour rien. Pas envie de me prendre des pruneaux. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'être à la place du gibier. Ni d'attirer des problèmes...

Ivan avait l'air énervé, j'espère qu'il va pas venir décharger sa frustration sur moi. Visiblement l'améloque à fait quelque chose pour l'ouest et ça met en rage mon foutu dominant. BIEN FAIT!

Il est minuit passé, je pense que c'est bon. Il y a plus de danger, je peux dormir.

J'y ai échappé!

Je me demande qui a écopé du sadique cette nuit?

Mwhahaha

Ceci dit, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu dans cette maison à Berlin Est. Mais je crois que je m'en débarrasserais dès que je serais réuni avec mon frère. On vivra ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu (et personne n'osera rentrer chez lui, accessoirement).

* * *

**Jeudi**

* * *

R.A.S

Rien à signaler.

Nada.

Enfin pas totalement.

Ivan s'est disputé avec Alfred qui était venu en Allemagne. Il a mis le russe en rogne et celui-ci m'a cogné. J'ai super mal à la mâchoire en plus. Je dois avoir un bleu. L'américain était indigné de cette violence envers moi et a insulté celui qui me contrôlait. Celui-ci a riposté et ils se sont battus...et ont finis avec des bleus chacun.

Je suis sortie sur ses talons, préférant ne pas regarder mon frère. Cela aurait été pire.

Ivan m'a jeté dans un placard à balais et...

….je veux pas en dire plus.

Ce type est un pervers!

J'ai mal aux séant maintenant. J'écris ce truc à genoux sur mon lit, je vais devoir dormir sur le ventre.

Je le déteste!

Et puis on est rentré sinon. Je m'ennuie déjà de mon pays. J'aurais aimé me mêler un peu à la population, parler allemand, acheter des trucs chez moi. Bref être allemand quoi...je ne peux même pas boire une bière ici bordel!

* * *

**Vendredi**

* * *

Il commence à faire froid et mon écharpe était déchirée. Alors j'ai demandé à Ivan de l'argent pour m'en acheter une nouvelle.

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a fait?

Non?

Il m'a regardé en souriant puis il a dit «Da, c'est vrai qu'il fait très froid! Il ne faut pas que tu sois malade Gilbert!»

Puis il est partit. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait avec de l'argent ou qu'il reviendrait même avec une vieille écharpe.

Ben non.

Il est revenu avec des pelotes de laine et des aiguilles à tricoter. Il m'a donné ce panier en riant m'a souhaité bon courage.

JE SAIS PAS TRICOTER MOI, JE SUIS PAS ARTHUR!

SheiBe, j'ai mis du sang sur mon journal...

Je sais devoir aller taxer de quoi bander à nouveau mes plaies.

Mais si je veux une écharpe, je vais devoir m'appliquer. Et le pire c'est que Elizaveta tricote en même temps que moi...

….ET ELLE A DEJA FAIT UN PULL POUR CHAQUE PERSONNE VIVANT SOUS CE TOIT!

Le mien est le plus beau, le plus impressionnant, le plus génial!

Comme moi quoi.

* * *

**Samedi.**

* * *

R.A.S

Cette fois c'est vrai.

Rien.

Je me suis levé, j'ai mangé, j'ai fait le ménage, la cuisine...j'ai pourri la vie de Toris et Feliks, j'ai fait une blague à Ivan et j'ai échappé aux couteaux de sa frangine. Et le grand frère m'a coincé dans sa chambre pendant une heure...

Et puis...j'ai avancé dans mon écharpe!

Je suis trop génial!

Mais à part ça, rien du tout.

Sérieux...R.A.S.

* * *

**Dimanche**

* * *

Noël approche.

J'aimerais le fêter avec ma famille...j'aimerais être avec mes frères, mes potes...même ce crétin de Bavière me manque. Il fait comme si j'avais disparu ou quoi? Je ne recevrais pas une lettres ou un cadeau, je ne pourrais pas boire avec mes proches ou plaisanter avec eux. SheiBe! J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. Non je ne pleure pas...et la tâche là ce n'est pas une larme! J'ai juste éternué! Voilà!

Et Ivan qui prêtant qu'on est en famille. Je te considérerais jamais comme tel tant que je serais ton prisonnier connard! Et je suis certain que tout le monde pense pareil. Il ne voit pas que tous les sourires sont forcés? Que personne n'est heureux pour de vrai? Idiot! Les humains ont l'air heureux, ils aiment Noël, même si la symbolique se perd. Je me souviens des 25 décembre des siècles précédant, des messes interminables, des banquets...on s'amusait quoi. Et puis je pouvais me mêler à la foule, danser avec des humaines et rire. Quelque chose me dit que cette année, je vais m'ennuyer à mourir autour de la table avec tout le monde, comme les précédentes années.

Avec qui mes potes fêtent-ils Noël? Avec leur famille ou la personne aimée?

Ivan me tourne autour de plus belle. Il a agité une robe devant moi en riant et disant qu'on pourrait danser ensemble. J'ai dit que je préférais courir torse nu autour de la maison. Bordel j'aurais mieux fait de me taire! Vraiment!

Il faut décider du repas aussi. Tout le monde veut quelque chose...ça sera festif mais Ivan ne veut pas que ça le soit. Tout le monde discute, Natalya sort ses couteaux en hurlant que son grand frère à toujours raison et Katshuya pleure parce que personne ne se met d'accord.

Et il faut acheter un cadeau à tout le monde. Sinon ce ne serait pas Noël. Ivan parle de fête capitaliste mais je sais que s'il n'a pas de cadeaux, ça sera terrible pour nous. Contradiction quand tu nous tiens...bref il m'a filé de l'argent et avec mes économies...voyons...je peux acheter un cadeau à cet ours des neige et un autre à Elizaveta. Et ça ira. Et puis un petit quelque chose pour moi. Voilà.

Feliks? Il peut crever. Il aura des trucs par les trois inséparables. Et ça suffit!

Toris? Pareil. Il se fout de moi ce salaud! Il sera suffisamment gâté comme ça.

Raivis ? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Ce gamin...je n'aurais qu'à dire que je l'ai oublié.

Eduart? Jamais! Il me méprise du regard, je déteste son petit air supérieur.

Natalya? Je suis pas masochiste, merci. Elle me tuera si j'ose faire ça. Et puis...je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui plaira en plus.

Et sa sœur?...Elle est gentille mais si je lui offre un beau cadeau, ça lui fera plaisir, et j'en serais heureux mais le frangin me massacrera pour ''draguer'' sa sœur. Et pour me rappeler que je suis à lui.

Et je lui offre quoi à ce type?

De la vodka? Il en a assez à boire comme ça.

Une peluche en forme de tournesol? Je ne sais pas trop si je serais capable de coudre ça et je ne pense pas que ça se trouve en magasin en plus. Vraiment pas.

J'ai aucune idée.

Passons à Ellie. Voyons...un bijou sera parfait. Une jolie broche peut-être? Ou une barrette? Ouais un truc comme ça. Si je peux lui faire oublier son aristo pendant un moment ça sera déjà bien non?

Mission pour le génial et impressionnant moi-même: Trouver le cadeau idéal pour Ivan, la cadeau qui ne me causera pas de problèmes et qui n'aura aucun sens caché...

C'est pas gagné...

Mais j'y arriverais, parce que je suis le meilleur! Je suis la génialissime Prusse! Et...même si cette-ci n'existe plus, je reste un être unique et génial!

* * *

**_FIN_ **

****


End file.
